AoKuro Microfics
by bakacchi
Summary: A meme request for Aomine/Kuroko. Ten microfics, ten different subjects.


**1. Angst**

Kuroko's smile was no longer reserved just for him. Even that fist so much smaller than his own had found a new person to connect with, _a new light to stand beside._

Aomine could never again be the one to fulfill that role.

If he could go back in time, to that one game that changed the course of their relationship — would it change anything? If only he had turned around at that time. That one damn time to see Kuroko's expecting face, just waiting for their fists to connect, for Aomine to turn around and _look_ at him.

But it's too late now.

**2. AU**

"I'd appreciate it if you could stop laughing now, Aomine-kun." Kuroko says, and the annoyance is almost dripping through his tone.

"It's just, " Aomine wheezes in between breaths. "You — that sword — I can't." The words are no longer making sense, and by this time Daiki is clutching his stomach with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Kuroko pouts and shakes his head. It wasn't his fault that this item drop was so stupidly disproportional for his smaller frame.

A sheath appears on his back for this new item, and Kuroko grabs the hilt of the sword with both hands with all intention of storing it away. The weight is too much however, and he topples to the ground with a light 'thud'.

"…Say anything more, Aomine-kun, and I will make sure I never come to your aid again."

**3. Crack**

"This is the first time I've ever been to Kurokocchi's apartment!" Kise chimed, and one could almost see the tail wagging behind him excitedly.

"Please keep your voice down Ryouta, we don't wish to disturb Tetsuya's neighbors," Akashi sighed at his boyfriend, the blonde always got too jumpy when it came to Kuroko.

"Ah, it's quite alright. We're lucky enough that our neighbors work abroad and are never home," Kuroko said, fumbling with his keys. "Daiki won't be home 'till late, but I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you both."

…and then Kuroko opened the door.

"Welcome home Tets—-," Aomine began, but soon his face wracked with horror as his eyes landed on both former team mates.

The three of them stood frozen at the sight that greeted them, and with the swiftness of all his passees, Kuroko slammed the door shut.

"….K—Kurokocchi…t—that was…Aominecchi in a pink apron and nothing m—," Kise's voice cut off as Akashi's hand quickly clasped over it.

"Shall we go out to eat instead, Tetsuya? My treat."

Kuroko said nothing and simply nodded. The three of them never spoke of the incident for the rest of the night.

**4. Crossover**

Kuroko had been practicing his throws with Aomine when a basketball went astray, rising into the air with a force far too great. He was still trying to work around this new skill he had acquired, but it was proving to be difficult and half the time the ball would just fly over the hoop.

This time, however, it flew over the fence and a distinct "Ouch!" rang from behind the wall.

"Che, you go get it this time, Tetsu." Aomine said, turning on his heels. The ouch sounded wimpy enough, and truly he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone other than Tetsu.

Kuroko nodded and ran to apologize, only to be greeted with a familiar face. It seemed this boy was quite accident prone though, so it almost didn't come as a surprise that his ball had hit him of all people.

"I apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

Tsuna rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, and offered Kuroko his signature sheepish smile. "Ahaha, Kuroko-kun! It's fine, it's fine! It's my fault for not looking where I was going!"

**5. First time**

"Aomine-kun."

No response.

"A-o-m-i-n-e-k-u-n."

Nothing.

Kuroko sighs as he draws in a breath before yelling at Aomine's back

"DAIKI!"

As soon as the name rolls off his tongue, Kuroko's cheeks flush with a light shade of pink. It only takes a second before Aomine is turning to face him, and the mirth in his expression is endless. "About damn time, Tetsu."

This was the first time Kuroko had ever called out his name properly.

**6. Fluff**

Aomine approached the other boy from behind, gently but firmly wrapping his arm's around the other's slender waist. "You're so small Tetsu," he whispered, resting his head atop of Kuroko's.

"Please do not make fun of my height, Aomine-kun." Kuroko smiled despite his words, finding himself covered in Daiki's warmth.

A gentle laugh rumbled through from Aomine and his arms wrapped tighter, pressing his chest firmly against Kuroko's back. "I'm not," he assured. "I like it. It's like you were made to fit just with me."

**7. Humor**

"Why the hell does work want us to dress up for the Halloween party? I don't even know what the fuck to go as."

Kuroko took a sip from his tea calmly before setting it down and replying.

"A ganguro."

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

It was only a fever they said, he would be fine with just a few days rest.

Which was great news, yes, but Aomine couldn't help the guilt that wracked him from within. It took hold of him, tightening with every small rise and fall of Kuroko's breaths. If only he had stayed home from work, if only he had seen the signs sooner, if only …

Aomine sighed at himself, dropping his face down into the palms of his hands.

**9. Smut**

Kuroko's body quivered as Aomine's hot breath washed over his skin, and he found himself thankful for those hands that pressed firmly against his lower back, keeping him steady as legs threatened to give way beneath him. An unintended groan escaped his lips as their bodies pressed closer, and he could feel his temperature rising, igniting within him in a way that was almost unbearable.

His own hands trailed up along Daiki's abdomen, slowly gliding over his chest as fingertips recalled the familiarity beneath them. Even if months or years come to pass, he would never forget this memorized map of Aomine's form. This warmth was his, and his alone.

**10. UST **(I had to urban dictionary this LOL)

Kuroko frowned as droves of people poured into the train's car, pushing and shoving unintentionally as they tried to accommodate themselves in the limited space. Tetsuya, unfortunately, was rather small and not exactly visible, so it wasn't uncommon for people to shove him around more so than others.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun," he said, frowning up at the taller boy. "I did not think the train would be this fu—-," Kuroko's words cut off as a passerby bumped against him, knocking him forward and into Aomine's chest.

He was about to pull away and apologize when a strong hand pressed firmly against his back, steadying him in place. "It's fine, stupid." Aomine mumbled, the heat rising to his face at the feel of Kuroko's body so close to his own. "Just stay here so I can protect you."


End file.
